


Ruby Mist

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Healing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Harry had been betrayed by those he once called friends. He had been sold to a muggle boat that hosted human experiments. Harry met Sara and she tried to protect him the best she could. Oliver and his new friends rescued them. Harry and Sara had developed a sibling bond, a strong one. Sara formed a romantic relationship with Shado and Harry formed one with Oliver and Slade. Years later the group is rescued. Will Harry get revenge against those who betrayed him or will he forgive? Is Starling City prepared for this group?





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or HP.  
'Thoughts'

A hooded figure stood on top of a rock scouting the ocean. When a boat appeared he lit an arrow on fire. He shot it off towards the beach causing an explosion. It caught the people on the boat’s attention. He and five others ran to the beach.

The boat, which turned out to be a fishing boat, sent a smaller boat to the island to investigate. They found the six and brought them aboard. They were given blankets and warm drinks.

“Drink up. All of you drink up.” One of the crew members encouraged as the boat set a course to China.

* * *

(Starling City- Queen Mansion)

The phone rang breaking the silence. It startled the blonde haired women. She answered it quickly.

“Hello. This is Moira Queen. How may I help you?” She greeted.

“Mrs. Queen I am Dr. Zhang. I am calling because we have your son, Oliver Queen, here in the hospital.” The man said.

“What?” She couldn't have heard that correctly. Oliver was dead after all.

“Your son had been found. He is currently being treated at Rutton-Jee hospital in Hong Kong. As soon as we confirm he is ready to handle the flight he will be transferred to Starling city.” The man told her.

“Thank you. I will make sure the hospital here has a room ready.” She smiled in happiness.

“Of course ma'am. Have a good day.” He said.

“You too.” Moira hung up the phone. “Walter! Thea! Come here!” She yelled.

Both ran to her. They thought something was wrong.

“What's wrong mom?” Thea asked.

“What happened Moira?” He asked at the same time.

“Nothings wrong.” She answered as she hugged her daughter. “It's the opposite. I just received a call from Hong Kong. Oliver was found. He's alive.”

“What?” Thea looked at her in shock.

“I don't know all the details but your brother is alive. He is in Hong Kong right now and will be transferred here when the doctor is sure he can handle it.” She said.

“He's alive?” The teen was still in shock.

“Yes.” Her mom confirmed.

“Oh my God.” She gasped.

“There you are Rasia. Oliver is alive. Please go prepare his room.” Walter told her.

Rasia blinked as she processed the information before smiling brightly. “Right away sir.”

* * *

(SCPD- Quentin Lance)

Detective Lance was doing paperwork when his phone rang. “This is detective Lance. How may I help you?”

“This is doctor Zhang. I have a patient here that has been confirmed to be your daughter Sara Lance.” He said.

“What?!” Many looked at the man when he yelled.

“Your daughter is here at Rutton-Jee hospital. Once we are certain she can handle travelling we will be transferring her to a hospital in Starling city.” He told him.

“If this is a prank-” Quinten began to threaten.

“No sir it isn't. We ran multiple tests and the results are the same. She is your daughter.” He reassured him.

“A-are you sure? My baby girl is alive?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” He understood the question.

“Thank you. Oh thank you so much.” He said gratefully.

“You're welcome sir. Have a good day.” He said.

“You too.” He said.

Quinten hung up the phone. He looked up and spotted the captain. The man smiled at him and told him to take the rest of the day off. He needed to tell Laurel as well as process the good news.

* * *

(CNRI- Laurel Lance)

“Hey dad.” Laurel looked at him as he walked over to her. “Are you okay?”

“I'm great.” He teared up. “You might want to sit down.”

“Why?” Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“I have something to tell you. Please sit.”

“Okay.” She was worried.

“I received a call earlier from a doctor in Hong Kong. They found your sister. She's alive.” He told her.

“What?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Sara's alive, baby.” Quinten said.

“Oh my.” She hugged her dad. “When is she coming here?”

“When the doctors are sure she can handle transportation.”

“This is great.” She smiled.

“It is. Make sure to call your mom.” He said.

“I will.” She said.

“Good.” He smiled.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
'Thoughts'

(Starling Memorial Hospital)

Per the insistence of the group they were put into the same room. Moira, Quinten, and the doctor were talking outside of the room. It didn’t take long for both parents to enter. They stared at their children for a few minutes. They were unable to believe they were alive and in front of them.

“Oliver.” Moira said as she teared up.

“Sara.” He breathed out.

His daughter ran over to him and hugged her dad. Moira walked over to her son and hugged him. The others stayed quiet. They let them have their moment. It had been five years since they had seen each other for five years. After a few minutes Sara pulled back.

“Dad, Mrs. Queen, I would like you both to meet Yao Fei.” She gestured to the man and he bowed. “His daughter and my girlfriend Shado.” She bowed to them as well. “The taller man over there is Slade.” He waved. “The green eyed one if Harry.” He waved as well. “They’re Ollie’s boyfriends.”

Both stared at her in shock. They expected many things but that wasn’t it. They had never known their kids to like the same gender as themselves. It was new and unexpected. It wasn’t unwelcomed though. Quinten shrugged and smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Were you on the island with these two?” He asked.

“I see.” He’s flustered as she hugged him causing Harry and Sara to giggle.

“Mom?” Oliver looked at his mom who was quiet.

She gave them a fake smile. “Congratulations.” They could hear how upset she was.

“Mrs. Queen?” She looked at Harry.

“Yes?” She asked.

“We aren’t taking advantage of Ollie. We love him. I come from a rich family so I don’t need the money. My parents were murdered by a psychopath when I was one. I had been sent to live with my mum’s sister and her family. They didn’t love or care about me. They hated my guts and showed me everyday how unwanted I was. My best friends betrayed me so that they could have my money. They sold me to a man who experimented on me. Meeting Ollie, Slade, and the others was a miracle. They helped me to heal and proved to me that they would never betray me. I know it’s selfish to have them both but they assured me that it was okay. I love them both ma’am. I would do anything for them.” He told her.

“I see.” She looked at the young man in shock before her smile became real. “Thank you. It is a great relief to know that you truly care about my son.”

“We both do.” Slade said. “Harry’s right about that. I would do anything for them.”

“Thank you both. Just know that if you hurt my son not even detective Lance will be able to find your bodies.” Moira warned.

“We won’t.” The two vowed.

After that Harry started to laugh and Sara groaned. Moira and Quinten were confused as the others looked at the two in amusement. Sara glared at the person who had become like a brother to her. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

“I hate you.” She said.

“No you don’t.” He smirked.

“What was the bet this time?” Oliver asked.

“I bet that your mum would give Slade and I the shovel talk even if her dad was in the room.” He told them smugly.

“Thanks a lot, Mrs. Queen.” Sara mumbled.

“Sorry.” She said in amusement.

“Not as much as I am.” She turned and looked at Slade. “Y-you’re the sw-sweetest and k-kindest person on Earth.” She looked like she was going to be sick.

Slade smirked at her. “Am I know?”

“Yes. You are w-wonderful and a-ama-amazing.” She continued.

“Harry, has you saying these things?” He asked.

“Yes.” She glared at the raven haired boy once more.

“If you had won what would have happened?” He asked.

“He would have had to wear a dress.” She pouted.

“Instead she gets to be overly sweet to you.” Harry smirked.

“Ah. You two are special.” He said.

Both turned to him with matching grins. “Thank you.”

He rolled his eyes before flicking the blonde female in the forehead. He kissed Harry as the others chuckled. Oliver remembered something and looked at his mom.

“Mom?”

“Yes dear?” She looked at him.

“Yao Fei will need a place to stay while he looks for a place of his own.” He said.

“He may stay with us.” She said.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

Yao Fei bowed to her. “Thank you.”

“It isn’t a problem at all.” She said before looking at the detective. “Quinten, why don’t you come over with Laurel tonight. We can have a welcome back dinner.”

“That is a great idea. Thank you, Moira.” He smiled at the woman.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back.

“Sara and I can go with the detective.” Shado offered knowing her girlfriend needed to be with her family.

“That’s fine. We will see you at the house.” Quinten said.

“Alright.” They said.

* * *

(Time Skip- Lance House)

Shado and Sara entered the house. Laurel was in the living room pacing. The minute she saw her little sister she ran over and hugged her tightly. Tears streamed down her face. Sara hugged her back just as tightly. Shado smiled softly and Quinten stood off to the side. He wasn’t crying but tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Laurel.” Sara said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. What does is that you are alive and well.” She felt the two had been punished enough.

Sara pulled back. “Yeah.”

Laurel spotted the other woman. She looked at her in confusion. Her baby sister smiled and went over to the woman.

“Sis, this is Shado. She’s my girlfriend.” She said.

Laurel was shocked but smiled. “Pleased to meet you.”

“You as well.” She bowed. “We should unpack before the dinner.”

“You’re right.” The blonde said. “My rooms this way.”

“Alright.” She grabbed their things and they left the room.

“Dinner?” Laurel asked.

“Moira is hosting a welcome back dinner for them.” He said.

“Okay.” She sighed.

“Just be prepared. Sara isn’t the only one with a partner. Oliver has two boyfriends now.” He warned.

“What?” She was shocked.

“They, plus Shado’s father, were all on the island.” He said.

“Wow.” She said. ‘Maybe they weren’t punished. No. I said I forgive them and I have. It’s in the past and I no longer have feelings for him. I have moved on and so has he.’

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Alright.” He didn’t believe her but he did let it go for now.

* * *

(Queen Mansion)

“It hasn’t changed at all.” Oliver commented.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“Okay.” He kissed his cheek.

They grabbed their things and walked into the house. A strange man was in the entry. He looked familiar to Oliver but he couldn’t place him.

“It’s damn good to have you back, Oliver.” The man said.

“You remember Walter Steele. He was a friend of your father and is now the CEO or the company.” His mother said.

Oliver noticed the matching rings. It irritated him that she wasn’t going to tell him. He then spotted a familiar person and went over to her. He smiled brightly at her.

“Raisa.” He hugged her.

“It’s good to see you Oliver.” The woman said.

“You too. Raisa, this is Yao Fei. He will be staying here until he finds his own place.” He told her.

“I see. Well I shall go set up a room for him.” She said.

“Thank you.” Yao Fei bowed.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“These two are my boyfriends. The taller one is Slade and the other is Harry.” He said.

“I’ll make sure your room is ready for the two.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

Raisa left the room. They all heard someone running towards the stairs. Oliver figured out who it was and went over to greet her. A young teen appeared and when she saw him, she ran down the stairs and hugged him.

“You really are back.” She said.

“I am.” He told his sister.

“I’ve missed you.” She said.

“Me too.” He said.

“This is great.” Thea said.

“Yeah it is.” He grinned.

“One question though.” She pulled out of the hug.

“What?” He asked.

“Who are they?” She asked.

“This is Yao Fei.” He told her.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Yao Fei greeted.

“You too.”

“These two are my boyfriends. The Aussie is Slade Wilson. The Brit is Harry Potter.” He told her with a smirk.

“I told you not to call me an Aussie.” He glared at his blonde lover.

“It’s nice to meet you, Thea.” Harry said as he moved out of the way.

“I know.” Oliver smirked.

“Um, you too.” Thea said as she stared between Slade and Oliver.

“Stop it then.” Slade hissed.

“Just ignore them.” He told her as he rolled his eyes.

“But you are an Aussie.” Oliver said.

“Ok?” She looked confused.

“What’s your point?” Slade asked.

“They’re flirting.” Harry told her.

“I’m just pointing out a fact.” Oliver said.

“Really?” She asked.

“I don’t care. Stop calling me Aussie.” Slade glared harder.

“Yes really.” The green eyed man said.

“No thanks.” Oliver said.

“Wow.” The dark haired teen said with wide eyes.

“Yes!” Slade yelled.

“Indeed. One second.” Harry said.

“Okay.” She said.

Harry went over to the two. Yao Fei chuckled as he figured out what the younger male was going to do. The ravenette leaned into Slade first.

“If you both shut up now I’ll let you tie me up.” He whispered.

Slade turned red and so did Oliver. He had heard what Harry said. Their lover turned and whispered into Oliver’s ear.

“I’ll let you blindfold me.” He said.

They turned a darker shade of red. Harry smiled as he walked off. He hugged Thea quickly. He then turned and looked at Yao Fei.

“We should go unpack.” He said.

“I agree.” He said.

“You two coming?” He asked his boyfriends.

“Yes.” Oliver choked out.

“You’ll pay for that brat.” Slade promised.

“Pay for what?” He asked innocently.

“Don’t act innocent with me.” He said.

Harry just smirked before looking at Oliver. “Lead the way.”

“Okay.” He said.

They left the room. Thea burst out into laughter.

“That was great.” She said.

“Thea?” Her mom looked at her.

“Did you see Ollie?” She asked.

“Yes.” She didn’t understand what her daughter meant.

“That was awsome.” She said.

“What?” Moira asked.

“I haven’t seen Ollie blush like that ever.” Thea said.

“That’s true.” She said. ‘They do seem like they're good for him.’

“They better take good care of him.” The teen said.

“From what I have seen they will.” She said.

“They better!”

* * *

(Oliver’s Room)

“Nice room. The bed is big enough at least.” Harry said.

“Perv.” Slade teased as he smacked his butt.

“Hi kettle, I’m pot.” He said.

“True.” He smirked.

“I know.” He said.

“I hope you know that I am going to hold you to that promise tonight.” He told him.

“I really hope so.” The wizard leered.

“Pervs.” Oliver muttered.

“You have no room to talk.” Harry reminded him.

“I know.” He said.

The three then began to unpack. They kept their weapons shrunk and in their pockets. Harry’s potions were also shrunk and in his pocket. They didn’t have that many things to unpack. Slade looked at the two.

“Are you done unpacking?” He asked them.

“Yeah.” Harry said.

“Me too.” The blonde said.

“Good.” He said. “Let’s go to the dining room then.”

“Okay.” The two said.

“Oh and Harry?” The male looked at him. “Don’t forget to take your BCP.” Slade reminded him.

“Right. Thanks.” He said.

BCP stood for birth control potion. Harry had the ability to get pregnant. On the island they used spells. Now he had a potion for it. It lasted longer than the spells and was more effective. The group agreed they weren’t ready for kids yet.

“You’re welcome.” He kissed Harry.

The trio went downstairs. Everyone was there, including Tommy. He was Oliver’s best friend. Sara hugged Harry before returning to her seat. Introductions took place before they began eating.


End file.
